


Down it Went (Your Soul; My Heart)

by mag_and_mac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Moving On, Tears, but not really, holy fuck, im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: She told herself it was stupid. It had been six years, and wasn't there yet.But she forced herself to wait for him every night because it didn't matter if all her relationships were broken because they thought she was mad. It didn't matter it she couldn't sleep anymore, and the therapist Alya had forced her to had her on four different medications. She didn't care that she had sat on that rooftop every night for over half a decade.Because she knew if the roles had been reversed, he would not have a complaint in his body after waiting a million lifetimes and a day.





	Down it Went (Your Soul; My Heart)

She looked up at the grey night sky, too filled with light pollution to be dark enough to see any stars.

She absentmindedly swung her leg as she sat on the ride of the roof.

She thought she was stupid.

And she still sat of the roof, as she had every night for the past six years.

He still was not there.

But she knew she would just have to wait for a bit more.

_He’s coming,_ she told herself, _He’s almost here._

She heard a small sound behind her on the rooftop, and saw a cat perched a few feel behind her.

She choked back a sob because _it was all wrong_. This cat had green eyes, yes, but it also had orange fur, four paws, and it must’ve gotten to the roof by the fire escape rather than with a baton.

He wasn’t there. But she was. And she knew, idiot she was, she would force herself to be there every day until he was on her side, a pun ready on his tongue, and a half-dopey grin, half-smirk or his face.

 

“Marinette,”

It was a familiar voice. It took the designer almost a minute to process her words and look down to find she wasn’t in her suit.

“This is unhealthy.”

Gentle eyes met hers as her best friend squatted down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Their hair was blowing across their forehead in the gently breeze.

“Mari, you need to accept what happened. Hawkmoth was cruel, even to his own son. He wasn’t hesitant to sacrifice him for the power of the miraculouses.”

The speech paused as Marinette opened her mouth to allow a strangled sob.

“He’s not coming.”

Alya had never wanted to see a broken hero, much less a broken friend.

Both were sobbing into her shoulder that night.


End file.
